


Harry Potter

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Raised by Voldemort Harry followed in the footsteps of his former parents and became a death eater. Harry now aids Voldemort in his plans  to take over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for an online competition called Twist Fate, where you could reverse the roles of either the hero or villan. (If you are wondering how Harry knows parcel tongue, one of his magic practices with Voldemort back fired when Harry was young) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you like please comment

James potter ran to his wife’s side his black cloak billowing behind him in the silver moonlight. He watched helpless as the spell spread through his wife’s body slowly beginning to kill her. Lily James’ bit her lip as her body contorted and writhed in agony, the spell was too strong for a death eater she grabbed her husband’s hands as she lowly faded into the darkness where she belonged. James felt his heart break as his wife his love, his fellow death eater died in his arms while Harry his son only fifteen months old hid behind a statue watching her die. It had been Lily and James’s dream to raise Harry to follow in their footsteps as a death eater, but now that would never happen he turned his attention towards the one responsible. Dumbeldore that wizard would pay for what he did to Lily, James stood up pointing his wand at Dumbeldore who also had his wand drawn. James felt no remorse and no sorrow when he looked at Dumbeldore no longer did he see the powerful wizard in charge of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. What he saw was a murderer an enemy to his leader Voldemort and he would be the one to destroy him. Dumbeldore looked directly at James a small hint of pity in his eyes.  
“You do not need to do this James, there is still hope, join us help us fight the dark lord, if not for yourself than at least for your son.” Dumbeldore’s words fell upon deaf ears for James had been tainted so long ago by Voldemort that the only light in his life was his wife and now that Dumbeldore had taken that a way James’s heart shrivelled into blackened dust. A smile parted James cracked bloodied lips he gave a cruel laugh that made the air around him colder. Even Harry although too young to understand the situation shuddered from his father’s indifferent laugh.  
“I’d rather die” Was his curt cold reply at that moment he yelled a spell at the top of his lungs. The words were lost in the darkness of the night but the light that came from his wand lit up the graveyard of Voldemort’s father. Dumbeldore returned his spell and the two lights from both points of the wands clashed the air was alive with magic, Harry turned his innocent eyes towards the shining light and as the magic between the two wands burst, sending a wave of white light across the graveyard and hit Harry.  
*******************************************************  
Voldemort strode across the graveyard the ground littered with the blood of wizards and his own death eaters. He walked towards the smouldering wreckage and found an ashen corpse by one of the graves burnt beyond recognition and a few paces ahead was a pile of ash which Voldemort could only assume was either one of his or no. But it wasn’t until his cold grey eyes followed the trail of burnt grass to the other pile of ash, that a slim glance of a smile appeared on his pale snakelike lips. There upon the second pile of ash not but a few feet from the other sat Dumbeldore’s hat. Voldemort picked up the hat then brushed all the remnants of Dumbeldore’s ashes from it.  
“Poor old fool” Voldemort mumbled. Suddenly a scream rang through the still air Voldemort dropped the hat and whipped his wand from beneath his robe. He followed the sound past the ashes the charred human corpse around the statue. The scream sounded again below him he pointed his wand downwards only to find a child by his feet moaning pitifully a clutching the one side of his face. Voldemort suddenly realised who the other remains belonged to, Lily and James his two right hands loyal to the end it seemed. He picked up their child with one arm and gently took the child’s hands away from his face with his own knotted fingers to see the damage. The child hand a lightning bolt scar that started all the way from his forehead to his lower chin, it was made by magic and therefore permanent, there was nothing Voldemeort can do for this retched orphan child. He took Harry to the nearest lake where he would drown and dispose of him. But as they neared the lake the child kicked and cried as if sensing the danger. Voldemort’s face showed no emotion, but as he held the child over the icy water he stopped crying and peered at Voldemort with his big blue eyes. Lily’s eyes Voldemort thought to himself, he’d always had a soft spot for Lily so maybe for her he’d keep this child and shape him in his own image.  
“Come little one let us go home” With that both Harry and Voldemort vanished into the night.  
SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER  
Ron and Hermione stood with all the teachers and fellow students behind them and across facing them was Voldemort behind him was his death eaters including the mysterious Black Death as they called him standing by Voldemort his wand ready and pointed at the two of them. Ron and Hermione had been tracking the Black Death ever since he stole the sorcerer’s stone from Harry. Voldemort had gotten more powerful each year and the Black Death was the reason. Ron’s face was shaking red with rage, since the Black Death killed his sister Ginny in the hidden chambers, Hermione also had trouble controlling her emotions of anger at the Black Death who had murdered her family about year or so ago. The Black Death wore a hooded robe like the death eaters but wore a black snakeskin armour impenetrable from both weapons and magic. Beside Ron stood Draco a timid shy not particularly intelligent boy who also had a score to settle with Black Death after he killed Draco’s entire family. Voldemort began talking to Black Death in serpent tongue which only they could speak. After a brief conversation of what sounded like hissing Black Death strode into the middle of the field and pointed his finger at the Draco, Ron and Hermione then gestured for them to come at him. Draco charged first but the Black Death without rush or the slightest amount of interest almost mumbled “Confringo” And the in mere seconds Draco as was running the spell set his flesh alight. Hermione and Ron and the whole school looked stunned the Black Death turned the boy into a human match stick in no more than five seconds. One of his friends Neville Longbottom tried to step in to save him like Draco had once saved Neville, but Black death with a mere flick of his wand sent the boy flying back into the crowd. Ron went next yelling at the top of his lungs “Expecto Patro..” But before he could finish he was interrupted by the Black Death “Crucio!” The Black Death yelled Ron dropped to the ground in agony. Hermoine rushed at the black death prepared to strike she was so focused on the Black Death that she forgot about the other death eaters “Confundo” The death eater said Hermione fell to her knees the world spinning around her she couldn’t find her bearings she’d dropped her wand she was helpless defenceless. Then both the death eaters and students and teachers of Hogwarts began firing spells. The spells shot through the air lighting up the skies. Hermione felt the spell beginning to wear off things started shifting into focus and the first thing she saw was Black Death pointing her own wand at her and in the other hand was Ron.  
“Who are you?” Hermione said. The Black Death laughed and let his hood fall.  
“H..Harry?” There he stood the leader of the Slytherin Qiudditch team the person responsible for recovering Ron’s sister from the chambers even though he was the one to kill her. Harry had been the house favorite since he first arrived he’d been one of Draco’s best friend and a good friend to them too.  
“Harry why would you do this?” Hermione looked at around her the bodies of her fallen students and teachers.  
“Why? You are supposed to be smart don’t you get it Dumbledore killed my family! So his school and all his students will pay including you!” Hermione looked into Harry’s eyes she could see the thirst, bloodlust for revenge.  
“This is the end of Hogwarts it’s the age of the Dark Lord” Harry said he threw Ron beside Hermione and pointed his wand at Hermione’s forehead.  
“It didn’t have to be this way Hermione you could have chosen me it’s not too late you know you can still have a choice we could rule with Voldemort.” Harry extended his free hand towards her. Hermione glared at him cradling Ron’s head on her lap tears streaked her dirty and bloodied face.  
“Go to hell!” Hermione screamed at Harry.  
“Disappointing” Harry said  
“Goodbye I love you” Hermione whispered in Ron’s ear brushing his red hair from his freckled face. Then there was a bright flash of light, then darkness. Nothing.


End file.
